The program of research is targeted to establish new approaches to oral health research through the development of an interrelated and cohesive research program, involving highly qualified personnel, trained in various basic sciences. The inclusion of non-dental scientists recruited from other research fields emphasizes an interdisciplinary approach for collaboration within specified areas of research interests. These include neural mechanisms, mechanisms of mineralization, immunological mechanisms, growth mechanisms, biomaterials research and problems of hemostasis, as well as applied clinical research in oral-facial pain control, restorative materials, and habilitation of patients with craniofacial anomalies. The overall objective of the program is to bring together scientists with diverse backgrounds in collaborative research efforts to relative to growth, development and function of the craniofacial region. Developing new manpower to broaden and strengthen the scientific base to improve oral health is achieved by our non-dental investigators and through an active research training program. Further objectives are to utilize effectively the scientific strengths of the entire University and neighboring regional resources and to involve an appreciable number of the Institute staff as active members of academic departments in the University.